Other
by Wait.What
Summary: Inu's sword breaks, and his demon comes out. Ful Blood, the selfnamed demoin half of InuYasha, wakes up much later in a town of bandits, severly injured but not able to feel the pain. No plot, really. OtogiZoshi crossover. Much character death.SeshKik bit


_**Other**_

_I've always seen InuYasha's normal, Human, and Demon forms as trapped entities who try to do anything to get out. Hell, I even named them. Ful Blood is, obviously, InuYasha's demon form, while Earth Walker, is his human form._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own not the awesomeness of InuYasha, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Sum:** Tetsugia shatters once more while InuYasha is in Ful Blood's form and he passes out, only to be found by bandits. Ful Blood and Earth Walker are the names I have given InuYasha's human and demon forms. Minor crossover with Otogi Zoshi.

_Uhff...Where am I? Why am I out? Is my container in danger, or did I simply not go back? I feel the wind...The earth is under me, I can feel it. Where am I?_

_**Return me to my body! Go back! Get out of my body! Stop controling me!**_

_Huh? Is that my container's voice? Heh. Even if I could get you back, I probably wouldn't._

_Oh, c'mon Ful Blood. Why must you be such a spoil sport? Why do you always come out and not me? You make me so sad._

_Earth Walker, shut up. It's because you are weak that you get no control. Why am I in control?_

_**How the hell should I know? We were just fighting some random demon when my sword shatt...Damn!**_

_Ah. That explains so much._

I forced my eyes open. Something wet was on my forehead. My hand moved over my face, and I flexed my fingers, curling and uncurling my hand into a fist. I grunted. Then, a face popped into my line of veiw. It was a male. Human. A red head, too, which was quite odd.

" 'Bout time you woke up, little lady." I groaned.

"I'm a male, you moronic human." The human frowned.

"Well, well, well. I just saved your life and that's how you treat me?" I snorted.

"Please. I would've lived." The human male scoffed.

"With a hole through your stomach, numerous slashes on your arms, a broken arm, and to top it off a hole through your shoulder? I doubt it."

"Whatever, mortal." The male rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the ground next to me. I ried to get up, but I fell back down. The human laughed.

"What's the matter with you? You're severly injured and are in a world of hurt, and yet you still attemp to get up?" I scoffed.

"I don't feel pain in this form." The human raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ohhhkkkaaayyy...So you have multipul forms?" I gave off a small nod.

"Three. Human. Demon. Half-demon. I'm in my demon form currently." The red haired human grinned.

"Well then, Yume'll have a fun time patching you up, then." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. You haven't seen a sword laying around, have you?" The human tilted his head sideways.

"Sword? No swords 'sides our own. But we came 'round this broken one when we found you 'n some others." My eyes widened.

"Broken sword? What'd you do with it? And who were the other people?" The red hed looked distant for a moment.

"We no longer have the sword, or the people we found for that matter. I don't know what happened to the blade, but the people died. Look'd like they had been cut up pretty good by claws'r something." My eyes widened even larger.

_**Hey, ask what the people looked like, will ya?**_

_Yeah! It'd be a shame if it was Kagome 'n the others._

"My other forms wish to know...What did these other people look like?" The red head raised an eyebrow again.

"Well, one of them was a monk. Another was a girl wearing really weird clothes. Then there was this other one with skintight armor. And there was this child with a tail comin' out of his butt." I took an invoulentary breath inwards. The human frowned and looked away. I could hear my container's loud sobbing inside of my head. I closed my eyes. Unknowingly, I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, something was licking my face. I opened my eyes to see the familar fire cat that traveled along with my container.

"K..Kirara?" The small fire cat gave a small whine. My hand reached the small kitten's head, and I petted it. The red headed human came into view again.

"Seems like you know the two tailed cat." I murmured a small 'yes'. The human sighed and plopped down next to me again.

"I never got your name. Mine's Takatoki, by the way." The human said after a while.

"My half-demon container's name is InuYasha, but I gave myself th name Ful Blood." Takatoki gave a small smile.

"Well, which one should I call you, then?"

"I don't really care." Takatoki sighed, and became distant again. I took this time to observe him. He wore an odd Kimono, with only one sleeve, and armor on the other arm. The Kimono itself was white with red patches occassionly, the most outspoken one on the shoulder. Kirara mewled. I petted her again.

"How much longer until I am healed?" The human shrugged.

"I don't know much about demon healing rate, even though I have gained the reputation of one." Well that was just dandy. It was quiet for a long time.

"Have you ever lost someone important to you?" Takatoki asked.

"My container...had a priestess who he loved dearly, but they were set up by another half-demon and my container was pinned to a tree for fifty years, while his lover died. Then, Kagome came. A while later, Kikyou was...brought back by an old witch. By now, I believe, that Kikyou is with my container's elder brother. Kagome is dead." InuYasha sobbed mercilessly in the back of my head. It was quiet once more.

"Since you seem to have to have nowhere to go...I suppose you could stay here." Takatoki muttered aimlessly. I scoffed.

"I don't see the point in staying in the company of mortals, but seeing as I'm injured, I suppose I have no choice." Takatoki rolled his eyes.

"Okay, drop the egoistical tough guy act. You happen to have a human inside yourself, remember?" Takatoki laughed."No bashing my race." I smirked.

"I may have a human inside of me, but that wasn't by choice. And I'll bash your race if I want to, mortal." Takatoki and I laughed for a bit.

"Have any dreams?" Takatoki asked out of the blue.

"My container had two dreams. To become a demon, and to live with either Kagome or Kikyou. Kagome is dead, Kikyou is taken, and I happen to be a demon. Nope." Takatoki nodded absently.

"Then, if you have the time, could you help me with a girl named Hikaru?" I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"Well," I sighed, " Seeing as I will eventually have a debt to pay, I might as well." Takatoki smirked.

"Well, at least you're an honorable demon." I frowned.

"Aww, shaddup."

_And there we have a totally pointless one-shot!_


End file.
